Bring Me To Life Preview
by Daryl-Dixon'z Girl
Summary: A/U When Bill goes missing, and Sookie enlists a new friend to help. She gets more then she bargains for when the characters from her favorite book;Twilight come to life. Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), True Blood(Charlaine Harris) Alcide/Oc, Sookie, Emmett/Rose, Nessie/Jacob, Tara, Jasper/Alice. O.O.C.


I had just gotten a phone call from my friend; Sookie Stakehouse

"Wait. . What do you mean Bill's been kidnapped?" I asked her over the phone as I stood in the kitchen with my older cousin; Nessie whom was sitting in her mate's lap

"I was only gone for a minute, or two, and when I came back he was gone, and the place looked like a complete mess" I sighed

"Alright Sook ,you need to calm down"

"Dalia I don't know what to do, or who to even turn to right now. . How fast can you get down to Bon Temps?" She suddenly asked me, my eyes went wide as saucers, as I now smiled a devilish grin

"How about in about four hours give, or take"

"Alright, and I have a guest room you can borrow"

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me, let me just pack a few things 'ight?"

"Of course, I'll be at home getting the room ready for ya, will you call me?"

"I'll call you when I get to Bon Temps Sookie promise"

"See you soon Dalia"

"Alright till then Sookie" I said then hung up the house phone my older vampire hybrid cousin; Nessie looked over at me a bit confused

"So where are you going on a Friday night?" She asked me now curious

"Oh, just down South for a while to visit a friend of mine" I told her

"Oh, you plan to tell your folks?" Jake asked me

"Duh I ain't that stupid" Just then my parents; Emment, and Rose walked into the kitchen

"Tell us what sweetheart?" I heard my mother ask me

"That I'm going down South to visit a friend of mine whose boyfriend went missing, he's been kidnapped, so I thought I might help her out" I told them both my father looked at me a bit worried I assumed

"Just be careful Veronica" He told me

"I will Daddy" I said to him as I ran up to my bedroom on the third floor, and packed a few bags for my somewhat long road trip to Bon Temps as I got my stuff packed away in a suitcase I looked over at the map of the states, and noticed it might be longer than four hours to Bon temps from Forks, Washington especially when I'd have to travel thru Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, Kansas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and then finally end up in my destination Louisisana. As I looked closer at the states' map I saw that I would have to go thru a city called Shreveport. Being curious was something I was never great at being so I ran down from my bedroom, and went to find my 'grandfather'; Carlisle

Granddad!" I yelled as loud as I could as I did so in walks a tall blonde

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked me worried

"Just curious is all"

"Hmm, and what would that be about?" He asked me again

"What do you know about Shreveport?" I asked him

"Hmm, let me see if I remember correctly Shreveport is home of Herveaux Construction which was originally in Jackson Mississippi."

"Oh, so anything I need to know about Jackson than?"

"It's filled with weres so if I were you I'd stay away from Jackson" I heard Nessie's mate; Jake say to me rather rudely I rolled my green eyes at the wolf shifter

"If you haven't noticed wolf boy I can take care of myself, " I said; Jake growled at me, to which I snarled, and hissed afterwards; Nessie, and Jake gasped at the action

"It's no damn wonder your birth parents left you in the woods to die, you're a fucking freak of nature!" Jake yelled

"Like you're one to talk your wolf is the size of a full grown horse that stands on its back legs!" I growled loudly as I ran upstairs, and grabbed my two suitcases, I exhaled as my 'father' ;Emmett knocked upon my open door "What?" I accidentally yelled at him, Emment sighed

"Is it true?" I asked my 'father'

"Veronica, back when you were sixteen your mother, and I told you that you weren't quite human, you are a rare find" My 'mother' Rosalie joined us

"Honey, we love you no matter what, or who you are" She told me

"So why am I a rare find?" I asked them

"Because despite being human on the outside sweetie, your very special inside"

"Like how?"

"Well. . .your what Carlisle calls a Lycan hybrid" Emmett told me

"Oh. . .what about my birth parents?"

" When your father, and I found you twenty four years ago, Dalia you were alone in the woods down in Dallas, Texas. We put out posters as well as flyers for a missing newborn baby girl, and waited, but unfortunately no one ever came forth" I sighed

"Maybe Jake's right, maybe the reason my parents abandoned me is because I am a freak of nature" Rose hissed

"He said that? I'll kill him!" My green eyes went wide

"Um, mom would it be alright if I went down to Bon temps for a while for vacation?" I asked her

"Of course, darling" She replied

"Thanks" After calming down I went downstairs, and walked into the living room where my two uncles were at. I sat down on the couch mainly next to my uncle Jasper

"Somebody seems hurt, and upset"

"Yea"

"Want to talk about it?" Jasper asked

"Kay, well. . .Edward's future son in law is pissing me off, but besides that mom said I could go down south for vacation"

"Good to hear" Jasper said in a thick southern accent

"Uncle Jas where are you originally from?"

"Texas" Just then the house phone rang

"Veronica, phone!" I heard Carlisle say groaning, I got up, and walked into the kitchen, took the house phone from my grandfather, and answered it

"Hello?"

"Dalia is that you? It's me Sookie"

"Hey Sook listen I might be later than about six hours"

"That's fine"

"Any luck finding Bill yet?"

"No, and Deputy Jones says it's a forty eight hours waiting period before filing a missing person's report"

"What that's outrageous, Chief Swan would have put out a missing person's report within the hour" I heard Sookie laugh abit "I'll be on a plane to Bon temps within a few hours"

"Alright" With that said I ended the call as Carlisle walked back into the house holding a few papers

"Veronica your flight will be leaving at eight twenty this evening"

"K" Smiling, I ran up, grabbed my two suitcases, and carried them downstairs; Jasper helped me put them in the trunk of my dad's Jeep Grand Cherokee

"So I take it the freak of nature is finally moving out 'bout time too!" I heard Jake say I looked at the clock, then at Jake, and at the clock again

"No, I mustn't" I said ever so softly

"Must not what?" Jake asked I smiled

"Oh, nothing, " I grinned ear to ear

"Spit it out already you freak" Edward sighed

"Nah, I don't think you're worth it"

"Do it already" Jake yelled

"Well. . . If you insist" I replied

"What are you waiting for you freak of nature!" I snarled, and landed a blow that's when I heard something crack not to mention Nessie walked into the kitchen "You fucking bitch!" Jake yelled now holding his face

"You shouldn't ask for things you can't handle" I replied as my green eyes turned a deep yellow "I need to go for a run" Everyone looked at me Jasper met me at the back door, Alic joined us

"I could use a break" Alice told me as the three of us left the house, I looked up, and saw the moon was full, and smiled

"Race ya" I stripped down to my undergarments, just as the moon showed, and the transfiguration began

"You're a natural" Jasper said to me


End file.
